


Perseverance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [304]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a matter of right or wrong.  It's a matter of need versus whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 September 2016  
> Word Count: 123  
> Prompt: answer  
> Summary: It's not a matter of right or wrong. It's a matter of need versus whim.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Powell and the hellhounds. Clearly the focus shifted. I think I'm mostly down to just doing random character study bits for Powell now. I'm okay with that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's not a matter of right or wrong. It's a matter of need versus whim.

He doesn't care how many people tell him that what he strives for is a frivolous, delusional whim, rather than a bone-deep need that cannot be silenced by outside influences. There is only one thing that will make him feel more at home in his skin, and it's not what they suggest he do. He just needs to perfect his technique until Damien will be proud enough to realize that he's important and shouldn't be shunned any longer.

He doesn't care how long it takes to become the perfect disciple. He will become the one thing that Damien needs more than life itself. He has faith and perseverance.


End file.
